U.S. Pat. No. 8,180,547 discloses a system and method for detecting a slip condition between a vehicle tire and a road surface, processing contemporaneous vehicle data, such as torque or brake pressure applied, to determine a force of friction, and calculating a coefficient of friction. The coefficient of friction and location of the slip are broadcast to other vehicles driving in the proximity of the slip. The broadcasts may be utilized to notify drivers of slippery driving conditions at or ahead of the vehicle, and/or to limit torque and braking pressure applied to vehicle wheels to enhance traction and avoid slip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,349 discloses a vehicle traction control system having capabilities for braking intervention and coefficient of friction detection. In order to improve the lateral stability of the vehicle when cornering on road surfaces having a low coefficient of friction, the slip threshold for the drive wheel on the outside of the curve is reduced independently of that of the drive wheel on the inside of the curve and is set to a lower value than that for the wheel on the inside of the curve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,471 discloses a system for wireless communication between vehicles that permits position information about one vehicle to be communicated directly to another vehicle. Such an information exchange between vehicles may increase the awareness of an operator of a vehicle to other vehicles in the surrounding environment. Vehicles may share through the use of wireless communications position, direction, speed, or other information, such as the deployment of safety devices. The vehicle that receives a wireless communication compares the position, direction, and speed of incoming information from another vehicle to the vehicle's own speed, direction, and position to determine whether action is required. The action taken by the vehicle may include providing general or specific warnings to the operator of the vehicle or, in some cases, taking direct action, such as turning off cruise control, applying brakes, or deploying traction control.